Shadows
by MissSpaceMonkey
Summary: The Enterprise is bringing a new species back to their home world. Trip Tucker is fearful of one of the aliens who's exhibiting pent up anger towards him. But is the engineer only being paranoid? *uploaded ch 10 & 11* FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

^*^*^*CHAPTER 1*^*^*^

As he slowly walked down the corridor, he breathed quietly so he could only hear his own footsteps or possibly someone else's around the other. Hearing the unusual murmur in the middle of the night made him curious for he was already bored and couldn't sleep, so why not?

Step by step, the murmur became louder, Trip's heart beat faster and he could hear it pounding in his ear. He was so anxious and tried so hard not to make a noise that he stumbled a little on his feet making an almost louder noise than the one he was trying to investigate. The engineer rolled his eyes in frustration at his own clumsiness and stood still to hear if whoever or whatever making that strange sound was still there. 

It didn't seem as though he disturbed it for the sound was still there so he crept closer again, sweat rolling down his forehead and soaking through his shirt. *Damn this heat. Why did we have to find a new species that needed their environment so hot?* Trip thought as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, gently putting his other hand on the wall so he could balance himself to peak around the corner.

He slowly looked around it, saw a large shadow, and then quietly jerked back. His chest was breathing even more heavily now but he made sure he was still unnoticed by whatever was creating that shadow. Why was he so frightened in the first place? This new race, the Veekicians, was very violent in personality, yes, but their captain and most of their higher ranking officers were peaceful nonetheless. Their ship was falling apart; Archer gladly rescued them so 7 of them have been on board for over two days now as the ship has been on its course to their home world. 

_But, there was something about them that Trip did not like. They didn't mind the hospitality of others but they were still rude and insulting towards the crew. Especially one called Tisk'rar. He insulted Captain Archer in his face but his captain apologized for him. Tisk'rar also spit on Mayweather's boots on the bridge, barked an insulting remark to Hoshi which only she knew what it meant, and Reed's lunch splat against the wall in the mess hall. Trip knew that embarrassed Reed in front of half the crew, but he also knew Reed didn't want anyone to know that as he stood with his head held up without budging._

Trip almost got up to confront Tisk'rar himself but the Veekicians were nearly twice a human's size and had the temper of a mad bull. So, he kept still but didn't hesitate letting Tisk'rar know that he didnt 'approve' of his behavior. The giant noticed the puny human's disgusted glare, gave an even more gruesome scowl back and roared as he flipped the engineer and tactical officer's table completely upside down, its utensils crashing against the wall. Reed jumped then held his breath but Trip only blinked without budging and looked the Veekician straight in the eyes. Tisk'rar leaned in closer - his breath, a rather disgusting smelling breath, blew on Trip's face as his chest heaved - and looked right back. 

"Nir eesk sha'vim lah toh!" he grumbled at the human. Trip's expression didn't change, he didn't blink. Tisk'rar stood up with Trip's eyes following his, and walked out, not even glancing at the security officers that entered the room moments ago. 

After the door closed behind him, Reed let out a heavy, relieved sigh and shook his head. Trip finally let out a good breath and sunk his head a little with his fingertips at his temples. 

"That was a close one. Its a pity I didn't get to finish my lunch" Reed chuckled with a hint of sarcasm in his voice "Now, we'd better get back on duty; the sooner we get our engine up to full speed, the sooner we can dump these hooligans off our next stop" He didn't seem upset about the hostile giant and patted his friend, Trip, on the shoulder and headed out. 

As some crew members picked up the mess Tisk'rar left behind, Trip didn't understand why Reed didn't seem worried about what else the Vreekician could do, and stared at the door, puzzled. But, Reed was right, there was no time to waste; these giants would out of their lives for good in twice the time once he fixed the warp core - damaged in the nebula, for it only took a few more hours for him to fix it - at least they would be out of their lives off the ship.The engineer let out a heavy sigh as he stood up and headed towards the door, but Hoshi stopped him with a hint of terror in her eyes.

"'You will pay soon'. That's what Tisk'rar said" she said. Trip swallowed and stared into her eyes with his brow sinking low, then looked around on the floor to gather his thoughts. Hoshi was undoubtedly concerned "What are you going to do about it?" she asked. 

Complain to the Veekician captain? No. Tisk'rar never listened before. Keep a security team around Trip until the new species were brought back to their planet for good? No. That's too much. Besides, Trip wouldn't want that and after he thought about it for awhile, it didn't seem so serious even moments after it happened. 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't take is so seriously" he replied. Hoshi seemed a bit more satisfied 

"Alright, but watch your back, okay?" she said forcing a wry smile and gently tapped his arm so he could sense she was still concerned.

With his usual charming grin, he said "I promise" and she left the room. Trip stood there for a few more moments, sighed and headed towards engineering. As he walked down the halls, he watched his back, eyes flinching at any new shadow that crawled up on the walls. A bit paranoid - admitting to himself - he quickened his pace little by little while still trying not to grab the attention of other officers. He tugged at his collar as sweat rolled down his neck. *Damn this heat*

*Damn this heat* he sighed under his breath again.

He leaned over once more, slower and quieter, to see what made the shadow. Sweat was dripping more now than ever down his neck and his stomach churned nervously. A blade? Was it a blade he saw shimmering in the faint dose of light? Trip's eyes widened in fear but he didn't stop moving in. There was a large hand gripping the blade, with a long arm, and a giant chest. Tisk'rar. 

Trip swallowed and stood still. The Veekician's sharp, gruesome teeth shimmered with the blade as he brushed it with his finger, checking if it was still sharp. It was no ordinary knife - sickle-shaped with its smooth but uneven, waves on one side, jagged edges on the other, and claw-like points on the tip. 

It made Trip's bare skin crawl at the sight of it. The Veekician put the blade back in his boot, where they usually kept them, the blades with the dark red handles. Why was Tisk'rar so amused? Trip was relieved he put it away, out of sight, but that didn't keep him from worrying. Tisk'rar took a step closer in Trip's direction, so he jerked his back and backed up against the wall, chest heaving, sweat swimming down his temples and neck.

*Oh, God* Trip thought as he took long, squinting blinks, listening to Tisk'rar's footsteps. As the steps got closer and heavier and quicker, he felt himself squeeze his eyelids together but then realized this wasn't the way out. Run? Keep hiding? He looked in the direction of his quarters. That's the coward's way out. Why didn't he grab a phase pistol when he heard the strange noise outside his door? *Dammit, Charles Tucker III, what's wrong with ya?* he told himself *don't be sucha coward!* and he shook his head, keeping his eyes open.

The footsteps stopped for a moment so he decided to react. *God, help me!* he bit his lip and whirled around the corner.

Deciding to keep his eyes mostly shut a split second before speaking, also hoping to wake up any other officers who could help if there was any need for some, he decided to bring some attention to himself.

"Hold it right there!" he yelled, pointing his finger, with his hand spread out in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to add before Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Enterprise _characters. I am only writing this for fun, I am not making any money off of it whatsoever! 

This is my first whack at a story like this but either way… enjoy (hopefully :p)!

^*^*^*CHAPTER 2*^*^*^ 

A scream. A girlish scream and a terrifying gasp. 

"Hoshi?!" Trip puzzled, as he opened his eyes. She would've fell on the floor right then, but she kept her balance. 

"Trip!?! What the _hell_ are you doing!?!" she yelled trying to steady her breath once again. Trip sighed with relief and looked down the hallway where he saw the giant.

"Sorry Hoshi, I thought ya were somebody else!" he said to the ensign. It was just Hoshi, but what happened to Tisk'rar? Was it all his imagination? 

"Who? Who did you think I was?" she asked, frustrated with him. "You scared me, Trip" Trip still gazed down the corridor in bewilderment.

"I know, Hoshi. An' I'm sorry" he turned his head to look at her "But I could just swear I thought I saw someone -" he shook his head, not sure if he should tell her who. The only sweat rolling down his face was from the temperatures of the ship, now. He was no longer as anxious as before.

Hoshi was calm now, more patient. She shook her head. "It's okay. Just don't do that again" she managed to chuckle. Trip smiled his charming grin once again and his eyes were now more tired. It was even later now, he spent a little too long in the mess hall gathering his thoughts - staring into a cup of tea then out into the depths of space and back and forth - to calm his senses. It helped him relax and he headed to his quarters to get back to sleep, but then he heard the strange sound. 

That was too long ago. He was to be back on duty in just a few hours. His eyelids felt like weights on his face and, unfortunately, they looked like it too. Yawning, he stretched out his back a little then sighed deeply. He still glanced back down where he thought he saw Tisk'rar, but he was glad he wasn't there but he still confused.

"An' just wha' were you doin' up?" he asked her. She smiled with a hint of embarrassment and rolled her eyes at herself.

"I just... needed..." she shrugged her shoulders then let out "...a walk" and dropped her arms back to her sides.

"Hmm. couldn't sleep either, huh?" he replied and yawned again. "Well, some hot tea helps... as long as ya don't get the crap scared outta ya'self" he laughed and Hoshi laughed with him. They both obviously were very embarrassed by all this.

"Well, I'd better get back to sleep" Trip finally said. Hoshi nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I should, too... I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow and I'm sure you do as well" she implied. Trip nodded his head. "Well, I guess... goodnight!" she said.

"G'night, Hoshi" he grinned and she walked the opposite way as he stepped towards his quarters, not without first looking down the corridor where he could have swore he saw the Veekician. He opened his door and went in and the door closed behind him.

Trip grumbled as he realized the environmental controls still bothered him - the heat was unbearable. His head hurt and it started to swim with the list of things for him to do in engineering in the morning - wait, it was already morning. Frustrated, he tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He took off his shirt, soaked with sweat, and threw it across the room, landing on a console. Dropping towards the bed as if he fell from the sky, he landed with a great, exhausted groan. Not bothering to put any sheets on, he looked at the time once more - 02:47 hours - and turned off the lights.

That still didn't stop his head from swimming. What did he see before scaring the living daylights out of Hoshi? He hoped it was just a hallucination but he couldn't totally deny what he saw. The blade, so detailed, it made his skin crawl. Everything felt so real. But maybe he really was that paranoid. Tisk'rar was a threat and the sooner he got the engine fixed, the sooner he'd be back on his home planet. The sooner he got to sleep, the more sleep he would get, making his work a little more easy. He slowly blinked, and eventually his eyelids finally kept closed, and so was his mind. 

His mind was at peace, and he fell into a deep sleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

06:00 hours. 

*Ow* Trip thought as the lights on the ceiling hurt his eyes and he winced hard. The alarm woke him, disturbing his sleep. He didn't mind waking up because it interrupted his nightmare, but he couldn't go back to sleep; duty called. Finally sitting up, his eyes getting more and more used to the light, he rubbed his neck. It was sore, probably from twisting and turning throughout the night.

His head bobbed as he started to fall asleep. He felt the cold blade across his neck, hearing Tisk'rar whisper the same, cold threat in his ear. Trip gasped and widened his eyes. It was just another nightmare. He sighed then stood up slowly, rubbing his eyes. His back was also sore and as he rubbed it with his other hand, he felt the sweat still rolling down his spine. It was still hot and he dreaded putting on his uniform. But now, he needed a shower. He yawned while taking off his leggings and turned on the faucet. 

He wasn't sure how hot or cold he wanted the water but it felt good the way he usually had it. It was hot in there, but a good hot, feeling like it always felt - no colder, no hotter. The environmental controls apparently didn't change that for him so he didn't want to leave. He could stay there forever. Anything but go back to tedious, exhausting work in the heat, reminding him of why it was so hot - the Veekicians, Tisk'rar. If only all of this would be over, without working hours on the warp core. Yes, he loved being an engineer, but he was too tired to do it now. Sleep would be excellent.

*Oh, I wish I could just go back to sleep* he thought as he closed his eyes, feeling the hot water stream down his body. He was undoubtedly relaxed beyond words, his neck and back no longer tense, he lost track of the time. Hesitantly, he turned off the faucet. In the other room, he read the time - 06:41 - he was short on time, and he pulled out his uniform out of the closet.

Quickly, he pulled on his trousers and undershirt - too hot for the jacket just yet. Looking in the mirror, he combed his hair. Then, he stared at the mirror at his reflection, heavy eyes, and sweaty forehead. 

"Watch your back" he said to himself and rolled his eyes with a wry smirk. He stood up, grabbed his jacket, and headed towards the door. Putting one arm through one sleeve, the door opened, and he walked out then put the other arm through the other sleeve. He headed towards engineering.

"Commander Tucker..." a voice said from behind him "... glad I ran into you" zipping up his jacket, he turned his head and recognized Ensign Cutler.

"What can I do for ya, Ensign?" Trip said. Cutler walked up to him and they started to walk simultaneously.

"Dr. Phlox needs one of his computers fixed in sickbay as soon as possible" she replied. Trip sunk his shoulders letting out a sigh, stopping at the turbolift.

"Alright..." he pressed the button to open the door "...what's wrong with it?"

~TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

^*^*^*CHAPTER 3*^*^*^

"Every time I ask for a retinal scan, for Ensign Nash, _poof_ the screen goes blank and then I have to start _all_ over again" the doctor explained patiently. Trip put his box full of repair supplies on the counter next to the computer console.

"Hmmm... sounds like some type of glitch to me. A lot of those have been happening lately" he said as he opened the box, pulled out the correct tool, and started working. While the Denobulan started chatting about how much work and research he needed to get done on the Veekicians before they would be dropped off at their home world, Trip was barely listening, and yawned. Only moments later, he yawned again even longer. Phlox become aware of him and stopped pacing.

"Commander Tucker...?" he asked concerned "Are you feeling alright?" 

"It's nothin', doc... I didn't get much sleep las' night, tha's all" Trip waved his hand at the doctor as the other hand covered his mouth, he yawned again, shook his head and continued to work on the console. 

"May I ask why?" Phlox grinned, tipping his head in curiosity. The engineer sighed, keeping his attention on work,

"Musta been too much coffee, I guess". He lied. Phlox knew he was lying and chuckled.

"I doubt that it was that simple. Besides, you don't drink coffee late in the day, do you?" he stepped closer. Trip moaned; he wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. 

"Nope... but I could sure use some right now... do ya mind, doc?" 

"Oh, of course not...hmm" the doctor stepped over to the replicator, "How would you like it?" Trip cleared his throat as he slowly blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"Uh... black..." he finally stood up, rubbing his eyes. A hiss indicated the action was complete and Phlox brought the hot mug to Trip. 

"Mmm... thanks" Trip took the mug from the doctor's hand, sniffed it, blew on it, then finally took a sip. "Mmmm... now that's some mighty fine coffee" he glanced at Phlox who slightly nodded his head, still grinning. He wouldn't budge. Trip took a glimpse around the room, and then looked back at Phlox. Phlox still didn't stop watching him drink his beverage.

"Uh..." Trip paused. The doctor raised an eyebrow. Forcing a smirk he continued, "Is there somethin' wrong, doc?" 

"Oh, no. But you seem awfully tense. Are you sure you're alright?" 

Trip rolled his eyes, looking back at the console. 

"I'm fine, doctor. I've got a lot of work to do so I'd like to get this done as soon as possible, for your sake, and mine" Trip tried to be polite but he was irritated with the doctor. Phlox knew that but it didn't matter to him.

"I heard about the incident in the mess hall yesterday, it seemed as though there was a... disagreement... between you and a fellow Veekecian... Tisk…'rar is it?"

"Look, there's no 'disagreement' between me an' the Veekecian. We've kept our distances so there's no problem". Frustrated, he started to drop all the tools back in the box.

"Ensign Sato tells me that he threatened you? Veekecians can be very hot tempered and I doubt they would ever back down from a disagreement…. Did you know one of their favored battling techniques is head-butting?" he chortled in amusement.

"Fascinating" the engineer snapped as he slammed the tool box shut and put it under his arm. 

"Mhmm... indeed..." the doctor punched a few buttons on the fixed console "...yes, that and knife fighting"

Trip froze except a blink. He swallowed. Phlox looked up and saw his face turn pale and motionless,

"Commander...?"

"I'm fine, doctor" the Commander shook his head.

Phlox no longer grinned as his troubled fellow officer hurriedly walked out of the infirmary. 

Once again, Trip walked. More like strode, towards engineering, watching his back the whole way. More sweat rolled down his face.

*What the hell was that?! …One little thing and ya freak? Snap out of it, Charles! I know they have knives big enough to chop a man's head off! Why are you so damn nervous?* he decided to slow down, be calm, and not panic, but not before smashing his fist on the wall next to the door of engineering. It hurt but it helped release some tension.

He entered the room, set the tool box in a compartment, and stepped up the ladder to the warp core. Sweat still rolled down his face and he wiped it off with the back of his hand. Looking about the room, he wondered if anyone noticed his aggravation. No, they were all busy. Fixing the warp core would help him feel better, get his mind off things. 

"Their knives really are big enough to chop a man's head off, aren't they?" Trip winced at the thought and his stomach roared. Ouch. Not eating breakfast made everything worse for him, but he still focused on his work.

He took a deep breath and counted how many hours until lunch: 

"Four more hours. Just four more hours" he groaned.

__

~TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

^*^*^*CHAPTER 4*^*^*^

The mess hall. 

Trip only had a few more hours' worth of work to do on the warp core after lunch, and then they'd be dropping the Veekicians off in a matter of hours.

*Food.* is all that seemed go through his head as he entered. He examined the room - at least four of the seven Veekicians were present, socializing with Enterprise crewmembers. Not recognizing Tisk'rar, he sighed in relief and spotted Lieutenant Reed already in line.

"Hello, Malcolm" he came up from behind him with a big grin and gazed at the food like a kid with his face smashed up against a window of a candy store.

"Oh, hello, Commander" Reed replied "How's life been to you?"

*Exhausting, stressful, tormenting, the usual stuff* Trip tried to think of the right words to say but just went with what the lieutenant wanted to hear, "Couldn't be better to me, lieutenant" he forced a smirk. They eventually got their lunch and picked the table where Hoshi was sitting.

Seconds after they sat down, Trip started devouring his food while the others made conversation. 

"Just little under twenty-four hours and they'll be out of here" Reed said relieved. Trip noticed they were talking about the Veekicians and he didn't want to hear it. He chewed his food harder and faster, trying to muddle what he heard them saying, wanting to get back to work soon. 

"So, Commander... have you heard from home lately?" Reed interrupted Trip's meal. He was glad the lieutenant changed the subject, finished chewing his mouthful and swallowed. But before he could answer someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Commander Tucker... the engineer?" the deep voice said as Trip, startled, looked up. Tisk'rar. He swallowed again. The giant was grinning.

"I guess we won't be seeing each other for awhile after tomorrow, eh?" he grumbled, his natural voice. Then he chuckled as he noticed the engineer's discomfort. "I hope that you won't hold yesterday's incident against my people?"

*What the hell?* Trip thought. Was he apologizing or what?

"Uh... well... no... Not exactly..." he could only think of what to say. Trip began to sweat again. What was Tisk'rar proposing anyway?

"I tend to lose my temper more than most of my people and I hope you will mot hold anything against them..." Tisk'rar said grinning, his grey teeth shimmering. Trip seemed a little more at ease at Tisk'rar's sincerity. But something was unsettling about it to Trip but he couldn't help but be sincere as well. Trip forced a grin and cleared his throat.

"Uh... no hard feelin's. It was all a misunderstandin' "he said. Tisk'rar's smile enlarged as he held out his hand. Trip hesitantly took the hand.

*Whoa... that's a mighty fine grip!* Trip thought, wincing as the giant shook his hand. 

"Thank you, Commander" the Veekician said letting go and slammed his hand on Trip's back. That hurt a little too.

"No problem..." Trip rubbed his nearly crushed hand with the other and stretched out his back. Tisk'rar left the room and two more Veekicians followed.

"Well, that was unexpected." Reed pointed out "...just yesterday he was ready to tear you limb to limb"

"The Veekicians can really surprise me at times. One minute they're growling, knocking down furniture at the captain's feet, and the next they're laughing and wrapping him in a bear hug" Hoshi smiled.

"... or growling at him for 'insulting' their eating habits, then laughing hysterically at any chicken-crossing-the-road joke he thinks of" Reed nodded his head towards the captain's mess as they heard bellowing laughs from inside. "They've been in there for an hour now"

"The cap'n's tellin' chicken jokes?" Trip said confused

"Yes, the captain had the chef bring in some wine and so they could compliment him on the food they like so much. All I heard was the old 'because he had to...'" Trip only heard the rest of the joke muffled while he was hurriedly chewing his food again.

"That's not very funny." Hoshi smirked.

"No, its not. The captain doesn't even find them funny, either. But the Veekicians apparently find them amusing. Poor captain Archer."

Hoshi and Reed couldnt keep it in and chuckled.

"Do they even know what a chicken is?" Trip asked, confused. He didn't find it as humorous as the others and it confused him even more that he usually would find something like that amusing. But not right now. Tisk'rar had bewildered him enough.

Before any of them could reply, the door to the captain's mess opened and the Veekician second in charge was bellowing in laughter, patting the chef on the back who didn't look at ease. As he complimented the chef for his excellent food, Captain Archer was speaking with their captain. One other Veekician followed their footsteps behind.

Trip, Reed, and Hoshi watched as Captain Archer ushered them out the door. Archer rolled his eyes and looked at his senior officers. They couldn't help but grin at him, including Trip. So he let out a draining sigh and hesitantly walked out.

"Glad that's not my job" Reed chuckled, sipping his coffee. As they finished their meals, Hoshi and Reed had their own discussion while Trip was gathered in his own thoughts.

All different questions he thought of boggled his mind. Why all the sudden was Tisk'rar so diplomatic? Would his 'mood swings' pose a threat at any time? Should he be worrying at all when everything seemed to be fine? The Veekicians really were peaceful and humble. Trip then decided to convince himself not to be bothered so much, because he felt there really wasn't anything to worry about.

"Commander? Are you alright?" Reed said concerned. "You haven't said anything in the past five minutes. That's not like you"

"You have seemed kind of down lately" Hoshi agreed.

Trip looked up at his fellow officers and saw the concern in their eyes. He didn't want to worry them.

"I've just been thinkin' a lot, tha's all" Trip noticed the crook of the lieutenant's eyebrow and could tell his friend knew there was more to it.

"You're not still fretting about the incident with Tisk'rar yesterday, are you?" Malcolm scoffed "The man apologized, you know?" Trip glared at Reed.

"I'm fine, ya guys. I've been workin' real hard lately. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm just a little tired" Trip picked up his plate and put it away. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." he forced a smile and headed out the door "The sooner I get my work done, the sooner we can all have these damn environmental controls back to normal" he tugged at his collar and rubbed his forehead, the door closed behind him.

"Do you really think there's something troubling him?" Reed looked at Hoshi. She paused for a moment, thinking hard, and shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Except there was something that sort of... spooked him ... last night" she picked up her plate and stood up. Reed looked at his coffee mug, puzzled. He was undoubtedly curious.

"Spooked? Spooked by what?"

~TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

^*^*^*CHAPTER 5*^*^*^ 

That night, Trip nearly dragged his feet to his quarters. His eyes watered from yawning so much, and he was sweating form the heat. Finally, they finished fixing the warp core. And now they were on their way to Veekicia. They'd be there in only a matter of hours, and he was thrilled but a little too tired to celebrate. He was exhausted and just wanted to get back to sleep once again.

As he got in his quarters, he just plopped down on his bed, yawned, and closed his eyes. He wanted to rest before getting undressed but he could barely stay awake. In a matter of minutes, he nodded off to sleep. 

__

"Charles? Charles is that you?" he heard a voice call. He looked around - nothing but vines, trees, and fruit. The cool air smelled of sweet citrus and it softly brushed against his warm skin. The sun was shining and he tried to see through the leaves, squinting.

"Judianna? Where are ya?!" he yelled. The rustling of the trees were loud. He walked closer to them and pushed some out of the way to look through. "Judianna?!"

"Come here, Charles!" a woman's voice laughed. Eagerly, he pushed through the branches, beaming with excitement. As he got to the other side, he looked around in confusion, and saw nothing.

"Judianna! C'mon!" he called, and stood still to listen for her. No answer. Disappointed, he scoffed and shrugged his shoulders, still looking around, smirking. "Judia--!" he felt a pair of delicate hands cover his eyes.

"Surprise" she whispered in his ear. He grinned, glowing. 

He turned around and looked into her eyes, and gently rubbed her cheek. She smiled as he leaned in and pierced his lips...

"Lieutenant Reed to Commander Tucker..." 

"...Commander Tucker?" 

Trip huffed. His eyes shot open and he sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled up, walked over to the comm and pressed the button.

"Tucker here" he said agitated "... what can I do for ya, Malcolm?"

__

"Commander, I was just wondering if you can assist me in helping out the Veekicians with their weaponry problem, tomorrow. The Veekician captain is eager for us to fix them before we get them back to..."

"All right, Lieutenant" Trip grunted. "I'll meet ya at 08:00. Tucker out"

He slammed the button on the comm and stammered to his nightwear spread out on the floor. Genuinely irritated about being disturbed from his sleep, he quickly undressed and after pulling on his leggings, he lay back down on the bed. Punching his pillow, twisting and turning, he snarled because he couldn't get comfortable. Taking out the frustration on his pillow, he got worn out and laid still and closed his eyes. He thought of that dream, and even though there was something unsettling about it, he wanted to get back to it.

Eventually, he fell back asleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

In the morning, they had reached Veekicia. Trip helped Lieutenant Reed with the Veekician ship once again and he felt his job was done with their guests. He wanted to get back to his everyday life and start working on everyday things for a little while. He had had enough with the Veekicians and didn't want to run into a new species for the time being, either. But that had to wait another day or two; the captain and the rest of the crew were interested in the Veekicians, even T'Pol.

After the captain went down below to meet some Veekician ambassadors, Trip felt it was time to be alone for awhile before they came aboard the Enterprise for a tour. Hoping there wouldn't be as many crewmen around, he went back to engineering.

Only a very few other people were there, but they were on the upper level. He could only hear the faint murmur of the crewmen up above and they became more and more distant. It was now engine and engineer. He smiled to himself; he was looking forward to this for a long time. More crewmen would be back soon so he took advantage of the situation and planned to work as much as he could. The only thing on his mind was the ship. He drifted off into a corner to work on one of the computers, squinting in confusion at the panel and let out a deep sigh.

*Better get this fixed before the cap'n brings in his new friends for a tour* he thought to himself. Nothing would distract him now. The hum of the ship relaxed him and it gave him time to think. He thought of Tisk'rar but then decided it wasn't the time and he was gone for good once they would leave. Thinking of the dinner he would have with Archer, Reed, T'Pol, and maybe Hoshi that night, he knew there would be no Veekicians this time, and he was looking forward to it. It would be a nice dinner - maybe a steak with potatoes – and he would enjoy the company of his fellow crewmembers, even T'Pol. He sighed contentedly, his eyes never leaving his work. But then he felt a hand grab his shoulder and rolled his eyes and let out another deep sigh.

"Alright..." he started to turn around "...what is it now?" As his eyes fell upon the one who interrupted him, he realized it wasn't a crewman. The figure was nearly a head taller than him with a black cloak over its face. 

"What the hell?!" he tried to pull the arm away but it wouldn't budge. 

"Get the hell off me! Who do ya think y'are?!" confused and frustrated, he tried harder to let go of the grasp, gripping its wrist, trying to pull away. When the figure pulled out something from its side, Trip looked down.

Then... he felt a thrust. Trip gasped. He couldn't breath. Utter pain and confusion came across his face, in his eyes, and they watered. Feeling it pull away, the sting remained. He couldn't help but try to balance himself, grabbing for the wall behind him. Trip saw his attacker step forward then felt another stinging thrust. He clutched his stomach, bending over. A loud groan managed to escape from him as he choked. Everything started to blur and he couldn't see his attacker anymore, only a shadow. He could see his hands and he looked down at them, covered in blood.

His knees hit the floor; he could no longer support himself from the pain. He reached up to the comm but it hurt too much to stretch for it. Still clutching his stomach, he staggered to the floor, crouching on his side. Trying to stay conscious, he kept his legs moving, but they slowly started to quit on him. 

The floor was cold; sweat was rolling down his face and neck. It added little comfort along with the vibrating of the floor. One of his arms then fell into a warm puddle of blood. 

He attempted to yell for help but only a muffled groan of pain came out. Yelling hurt too much, he could only whisper. His face was full of fear, anguish; a tear ran down his face. 

He tried to think in the short amount of time, his friends, family, and his voyage on the Enterprise. Serving on the ship was one of the last things he loved doing. 

"This is it, Charles" he whispered to himself. He could barely hear the humming of the ship anymore and didn't know how long ago his killer left. Everything went numb, he kept his head and breathing steady, his eyes closed. 

__

*I will miss it* he thought.

His mind was at peace, and he fell into a deep sleep.

__

~TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

^*^*^*^CHAPTER 6*^*^*^ 

"I hope you've enjoyed the tour so far... sorry the walk from the bridge to engineering takes awhile... I know you're not exactly... used to this much on foot... but I'm sure it'll be worth the trip" Archer grinned. 

The captain and Ensign Sato were giving a tour of the Enterprise to two Veekician ambassadors, along with the captain they rescued days before. They seemed impressed with the ship and were willing to see the even more impressive thing about it - the engine room. Archer seemed to not mind giving the tour at all, and neither did Porthos, who was happily trotting alongside his master, wagging his tail. The Veekicains were pleasant and peaceful - when they were treated the same way first. This was a first contact that was going well and Captain Archer was hoping the rest of them would be this way.

"Here we are..." Archer said as he opened the door to engineering. Porthos went in ahead of everyone else and Archer let the rest of them in before himself. 

"Well, this is where the magic happens..." the captain talked on as the ambassadors were clearly impressed, looking around the room at the machines that made the ship possible. Their ships barely had warp-two and the largest was nearly one forth the size of the Enterprise. 

While they discussed such differences, Porthos sniffed around, and his tail wagged rapidly. He wandered off, sniffing the floor. 

"Hey… Porthos! Don't go off too far!" Archer called. The Beagle stopped in his tracks but didn't stop sniffing the air. Archer turned around to answer one of the ambassador's questions, then Porthos started walking again. Something told him not to listen to his master this time and he turned the corner. He sniffed the floor and noticed a body laying a few steps away. Letting out a little groan, he trotted up to it and sniffed up its leg. His tail no longer wagged as he recognized that it was of a familiar scent. Gently licking the back of the hand, it didn't move. He whimpered and licked its pale face. The body still didn't move. He let out another little groan and then sadly barked for help.

The others heard a few echoed barks, and Archer looked at the back of the room, slightly disappointed.

"Porthos! Come back here, boy!" he hollered. He heard his bark again, and puzzled, walked down the room towards Porthos.

"Porthos...? What's wrong? I thought I told you..." he turned the corner. He saw his companion whimpering, licking the forehead of Commander Tucker's face. Blood was all over the Commander's stomach, oozing out into a puddle on the floor. Archer gasped.

"Oh my God!"

~TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

^*^*^*CHAPTER 7*^*^*^

There was a rustling sound, a familiar sound. He had heard it before. After realizing the space wasn't dark around him, he slowly opened his eyes. He strained them for he wasn't used to the light. It was all a blur; all he could see were blue and green swirls. Lifting his head, he attempted to look around. His eyes started to clear up as he blinked hard and rubbed them. Eventually sitting up, he could feel a cool breeze on his shoulders. He looked down in confusion, he was on a hard cement bench and it had hurt his back. Shadows were endlessly swirling on the ground and he looked up. The sun was shining through the leaves and trees, the air smelled of sweet citrus.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he called and staggered to his feet, but couldn't keep his balance well. Dizzy, he staggered back to the rock-hard bench and rubbed his temples. "Where the hell am I...?" 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly stood back up. Everything became clear. He started to circle the area. There were trees and vines everywhere, the sky was blue as ever, not a cloud in sight. Trying to look through the leaves, he called out again.

"Hello? Is anybody...!"

*How is he, doctor?* he heard a murmur.

Trip whirled and looked behind him. The voice was familiar but no one was there. 

*I'm afraid, Captain that he is...* another weak, but familiar voice.

"Who's there?" he tried to run towards both the voices, but tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground on his knees. His head hurt and he cringed in pain, trying to avert his eyes from the sun. There was no answer from the voices but he wouldn't give up. Pulling himself to his feet once again, he treaded towards the trees and peered through the branches. "Where the hell are ya?"

"Charles?" he heard a woman's voice. He spun his head around. She was smiling with curiosity and walked towards him. Confused, he looked her up and down; she looked familiar as well.

"Who were you talkin' to, Charles?" she reached out to touch him but he flinched and backed off. He still didn't recognize her and he was confused enough already.

"Charles? What's wrong?" she tipped her head in concern. His brow was sunk low, his eyes full of fear and thought. He tried to dig back into his mind. He knew this woman, those voices, and this place. But he couldn't name them. He didn't know how he got there. Suddenly, as he looked back into her eyes, with the worried look on her face, he remembered.

"Judianna?" he hesitated. She slowly tried to touch his arm to comfort him.

"Yeah, Charles..." she brushed his arm gently and he didn't flinch. He gazed around, at everything and remembered the woman, but still couldn't remember the place.

"Where am I?" he didn't look at her. She stepped in close and took his hand.

"Don't you know?" she was undoubtedly concerned, he could tell by the look in her eyes, the tone of her voice and the way she gently stroked his hand. He tried to remember, but couldn't.

"No. I don't. It's awf'lly familiar but..." 

*Yes sir. I'll get to it as soon as possible. We'll find whoever did this to Commander Tucker no matter...* another murmur from behind him. He knew that one; he listened to it long enough to know. The voice sounded so close, even closer than Judianna's.

"Malcolm?!" 

He turned and looked at her again. Her face was now pale and her eyes were dark and bloodshot. This terrified him even more and he looked down. There was blood on her abdomen and it dripped from her hands. Horrified, he backed up, tripping on his feet. He couldn't breathe, stammering through the vines and leaves, and fell down.

It was now dark. Looking around, he knew this new place but there was no Judianna. But it wasn't new at all. It was a corridor. He stood up slowly, catching his breath.

"The Enterprise?" he looked to the door next to him. It was his quarters. Looking down, he saw that he was in nightwear and they were soaked in sweat. Then, there was a murmur. He gasped and looked at the corner of the corridor. Now, he knew this very detail. Without hesitating, he quickly strode to the corner and saw... Tisk'rar. He saw the blade. Trip felt the sweat role down his face and neck and his stomach hurt. He looked down, lifted his shirt, and saw two distinct red gashes, splitting, still bleeding. With terror in his eyes, he looked at Tisk'rar, and he looked right back. 

"Help!!!" he shouted. Wincing in pain from his stomach, he stumbled on his feet as he backed up, and fell to the floor. Then, a sharp pinch hit his neck.

*Trip...Trip...Can you hear me?*

There was the voice again. Not Malcolm's or the second voice. 

Trip slowly opened his eyes that had dark, dismal circles around them. His skin was pale, and his throat scratched as he breathed. The walls were white but he could see through them, at shadows and lights. They were curtains, and there was a man bent over him, petrified.

"Jon?"

_~TO BE CONTINUED…_


	8. Chapter 8

^*^*^*^CHAPTER 8*^*^*^

"Jon?" his voice was a scratchy whisper. The captain forced a smirk, but there was still the terror in his eyes.

"Yes, Trip. It's me. How are you feeling?" he asked. It was obvious Trip was still in pain but he tried to think of the right thing to say without worrying his friend. However, he couldn't deny it,

"Awful, Jon" his voiced cracked and he closed his eyes. The captain glowered and his eyes dropped in anguish over his friend's suffering. His best friend lied there, sickly, pale, motionless. His face was expressionless, which was very rare for Trip Tucker. It was as if the life was struck out of him, and it nearly was. Trip just stared at the ceiling, eyes half open, as Archer looked at his lifeless body, the thick bandages over his stomach, and lowered his brow in anger.

"We'll find who did this to you, Trip, no matter what it takes. Malcolm is already on it" the captain couldn't keep his voice steady, he leaned in closer to his friend, "They will pay for what they did to you"

All Trip could do was lie there, silent. He wanted to say something, do something, get off of that hard bed and get on with his life. But, he couldn't. His arm could barely move but he gave all his might and slowly lifted it up towards him. Archer took his hand, held it in a firm grip but felt it shake and saw Trip bite his lip. He sunk his shoulders as his struggling friend's arm went limp. Trip couldn't look his friend, his captain, in the eyes. Archer knew Trip was ashamed of himself but he still held on tight, without being ashamed of him at all.

"You'll get through this, Trip. I know you will. You just have to wait, that's all" his captain tried to reassure him, and placed his arm back on the biobed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Trip knew he would get through this but it wouldn't be easy. He would heal physically, yes. But some of the emotional and psychological parts would be difficult, he admitted. He didn't move or say anything. Archer still waited a few moments but decided he needed to be alone for awhile.

"I'll check on you later, ok?" Archer said, patting him on the shoulder. Trip slightly nodded his head, his eyes misty and dark. Reluctantly, Archer pulled back the white curtain and walked out, still watching his friend's every movement. It was difficult for Archer to see. After his captain walked out after having a few words with Doctor Phlox, the doctor came in.

"This should take care of the pain for a few more hours. Let me know when it comes back and I'll give you some more" the doctor said, trying not to show any compassion. He'd never seen the engineer in this state before. The injection pinched his neck but it didn't bother him and he just lied still, staring at the ceiling. Phlox didn't know what to think. He did feel sorry for him, but he knew what to say as a doctor, not as a friend. Deciding to keep their relationship strictly professional, he sighed,

"Let me know if you need anything." and he walked out. It was now silent except for the usual murmur of the infirmary. The doctor went on with his work and his creatures made awkward noises in their containers. 

Being alone, Trip finally let a tear stream down his temple and that relaxed him a bit. He felt the cold air around him on his bare chest and it sent a chill down his spine. He didn't really want to be alone and thought of all the people who might come and see him soon: Reed, Hoshi, Mayweather, T'Pol maybe, and, of course, the captain again. Looking forward to seeing them, including T'Pol, he wanted to reassure them that he would be alright. Lifting his head, he looked down below at the bandages on his stomach. It still ached but he could tell the injection was kicking in. 

*Why'd this have'ta happen to me?* he thought as another tear ran down his cheek. *I almost died. Someone wanted me dead. They're still out there somewhere… Tisk'rar…* He was now enraged but that didn't hold back the tears. Shaking his head he told himself *Pull yourself together, this isn't the time* and he lied his head back down. He attempted to wipe the years off his face with his hand, but he couldn't lift it up. Biting his lip, his arm shook as he lifted it, but it soon dropped on is chest, and his fingers were cold. Trip exhaled in agony and coughed for his throat was still scratchy. *Dammit, Charles*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Come in" Captain Archer responded to the door chime of his quarters. He had been pacing for a long time, thinking of his suffering friend. Lt. Malcolm Reed walked in with a dismal look on his face.

"Any news on the investigation?" his captain asked. Reed lowered his head regrettably.

"No sir. Not here. We need more information from the surface but I'm not sure how the Veekicians will respond to our claim that one of them did… this… to Commander Tucker" 

"Well I don't give a damn" Captain Archer growled, stopping in his tracks, his face nearly inches from Lt. Reed's. The armory officer averted his eyes form the rage in his captain's eyes, still standing straight with his arms behind his back. Archer realized he was being too harsh on Reed. He had been doing all he could so far in the investigation and Archer backed down, continuing to pace.

"I'm sorry, Malcolm… its not you… its Trip lying on that bed… weak… fragile… I can't stand it" Archer grit his teeth, scowling at his yellow ball used for water polo. Reed thought about how inert he saw his friend in the infirmary and lifted his head, trying to reassure his captain, and himself.

"I will find who did this to Commander Tucker… you can count on it" his voice could barely stay stable. "…if you'll assist me in getting permission to investigate on Veekicia, Sir" The captain looked him in the eyes,

"I'll do whatever it takes" Archer promised him, giving Reed the reassurance and the lieutenant forced a proud smirk. But before he could leave, Archer hesitated, "But you must ask Trip about the incident first."

Malcolm sunk his shoulders and frowned once again. Archer could see the pain in his eyes but tried to encourage him, despite his own pain,

"I know it'll be hard on Trip… but we need all the help we can get as soon as possible… we need to do it for him"

"I know…" Reed swallowed "… I'll get right on it"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Commander Tucker was falling asleep when Lieutenant Reed came in. He spoke to the doctor briefly then quietly pulled back one of the white curtains. He noticed right away that his friend's eyes were peacefully closed. But just as quickly, they shot open, staring at him wearily. Reed apologetically shook and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, Commander… I didn't want to disturb you but the captain needs you to answer a few questions" he explained trying to shift the blame on Archer for interrupting his peace, and walked over beside the bed. It was painful to look at him now. 

"Tha's a'right, Ma'colm… I could use the comp'ny" Trip told him with the quiet, scratched breath. Reed looked at the bandages over his stomach, at his pale skin, at the dark circles around his drained eyes, and they stared right back. "I know… it's pretty bad"

"No Sir… not like you think" Malcolm lied, trying not to look at him.  

"That's okay, Malcolm… I can take it…" he encouraged him to say what he was really thinking but Reed wouldn't budge. He took a deep breath,

"What exactly can you describe about your attack last night?" Reed's neck stiffened and he attempted to act natural and indifferent. *Last night? Was it really that long ago?* Trip thought. Thinking long and timid, he lied there while Reed patiently waited for a response but Trip knew Reed underneath was eager to get this over with.

"It felt like… minutes ago…" he replied slowly, staring at the ceiling. Trip's eyes then started to close. He saw the blood, the shadows, and felt the pain. The pain would never leave his memory and it felt as if he were still living in it. "He hurt Judianna too… she needs help"

"Sir…?" Reed then looked at his eyes confused. Trip crooked his neck opposite his friend and looked through the white curtain. Reed keenly raised his voice in demand. "Sir…? Who are you talking about? …Another crewman?"

Trip's eyes glazed over as he blankly stared into space, and wrapped his arms around his cold chest, lying partly on his side. Frustrated, Reed scoffed and walked over to the other side of the bed. Trip didn't move, and looked through Reed as if he wasn't there.

"Commander Tucker… Trip, listen to me!" Reed urged "…look at me, Sir… I need to know who…"

"Lieutenant Reed" Doctor Phlox interrupted "I've given you time to speak with Commander Tucker but he now needs his rest"

"Doctor…"

"I will not have you badger my patient in his condition… more questions can wait 'til morning" Phlox ordered sternly, his arm spread out, aiming towards the exit with the other holding back a curtain. Reed upsettingly gawked at the doctor, his frustration building. Phlox gave a wry smirk "I'm waiting…" 

Reed looked back down at Trip. His eyes were half closed, still staring through him. Irritated, Reed huffed and strode past Phlox out the infirmary. 

Phlox harrumphed at the lieutenant, and then looked at the engineer. His eyes were now closed in peace. Satisfied, the doctor quietly closed the curtain and went back to his work.

Trip was half asleep, trying not to think about the attack, but couldn't avoid it. He wasn't sure what Tisk'rar had against him and wasn't sure if he really was his attacker. Jumping to conclusions wouldn't do any good but it made sense that, at least, a Veekician did it. Still thinking back to the incident, he remembered how lonely it felt, lying there, helpless, feeling his body ache and spew. Not wanting that feeling again, he desperately listened to the sounds of the infirmary, and opened his eyes, watching the doctor quietly pace about the room, humming now and then. 

*No body can get me now… I'm not alone…* he thought. He wanted to see the rest of the crew again and he was hungry and wanted a real meal. He had been waiting for one and wanted to enjoy with friends and colleagues. His family was back on Earth and he wanted to see them as well, especially after that message he got from his mother the day Tisk'rar threatened him. There were other friends he wanted to see that were back home. His stomach growled at the thought of the sweet fruit he always had back home, that he couldn't get on the _Enterprise__, and it hurt. It still hurt to move his body and he still couldn't get the image out of his head. The loneliness was becoming unbearable but the sedative given to him before Reed interrupted his peace was really kicking in. _

His eyes slowly closed and he soon fell back asleep, still thinking of the incident.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Captain Archer to the bridge" Sub-commander T'Pol called. The captain walked out of his ready room within seconds.

"Any news?" he eagerly asked her.

"We have run into a problem, Sir" she replied. He looked at her impassive face and then looked at Hoshi's. The Ensign's eyes were full of fear.

"Well…?" he urged, shifting his attention to Lieutenant Reed who was standing beside Hoshi. 

"Its Tisk'rar, Sir… he's missing… the Veekicians are cooperative but… they can't find him anywhere" Reed regrettably told him, gritting his teeth. Archer sunk his shoulders. He looked at T'Pol, Hoshi, Mayweather, back at Reed, and then back at Hoshi. The rage was building inside of him.

"Find that Veekician captain… I need to have a word with him"

_~TO BE CONTINUED…_


	9. Chapter 9

^*^*^*^CHAPTER 9^*^*^*^

"Wonderful, Commander Tucker! You've improved remarkably." Doctor Phlox said gleefully as he witnessed the engineer sit up on his own. Trip bit his lip, wincing in pain but apparently not enough, otherwise he wouldn't have been so successful. He felt stronger but still not himself and he had a long, restful night sleep so it felt good to get up. 

"Thanks, doc… I'm surprised myself." he grunted, still struggling to keep his balance, feeling the sweat build up on his chest. Putting his arms partially behind him, he balanced on them and took a deep breath. Letting it back out, he relaxed, and looked down at his stomach. The bandages were tight but the red stains had dissipated since Phlox had changed the bandages. Trip contemplated for a moment, still staring at the bandages, and then sighed.

"How close was I, doc?" he asked, hesitant. There was a silence as Phlox glanced at Trip, wondering what to say. He decided to be honest and walked up to him, giving him an injection.

"You were quite close, Commander… we did lose you for a few moments there, but luckily you were found in time." he told him. Trip's face looked even more drained after hearing the truth, looking at his doctor.

"That close, huh? Well, it sure felt like it." he swallowed and gently rubbed his stomach. It felt sore to touch it and he lowered his brow, pondering over it. "Will there be any scars?"

Before Phlox could reply, they heard the entryway open. Captain Archer entered, with a surprised yet relieved look on his face. Trip grinned, happy to see his friend again. His eyes were still dark and tired, his skin still more pale than usual, but he certainly didn't look lifeless.

"How are you feeling?" Archer asked with a smile, stepping forward. 

"Much, better, Cap'n." Trip answered "Still a little rusty on the edges. I don't think I should try walkin' just yet. I can barely keep my balance right here."

"Well, you look fine to me. You'll do alright…" Archer paused and lowered his eyes to the floor "There's some bad news, Trip." He tried to think of the right words to ease his frustration. Trip lifted an eyebrow, confused, waiting for his friend to answer. Archer looked Trip in the eyes. "It's Tisk'rar. He's missing. The Veekicians have been very cooperative but they can't find him anywhere." he tried to keep a straight face, holding in his anger. Trip lowered his shoulders, his eyes glazed over, thinking over the news. He didn't know what to think. 

"Captain…" they heard Reed enter "I've got bad news." Reed briefly gave a smirk at Trip for he was glad to see his friend's fast recovery. 

"Well, Lieutenant?" Archer urged.

"We found out that the captain of the ship we rescued is missing too." Reed disappointingly told him. Archer grew more irritated. Trip just sat there, expressionless.

"Get me a hold of one of the ambassadors." Archer grumbled.

"I've talked to one, Sir. He says that Tisk'rar is wanted for other attempted murders… and successful ones, too." Reed told him. Archer then started to pace around. His armory officer patiently looked at him, waiting for an order. The doctor went on with his business, also waiting for a response from their captain.

Trip wanted justice, the satisfaction of seeing Tisk'rar squirm in pain, but he couldn't bear the thought of being attacked again – of being alone again. His stomach started to ache and he felt another headache coming along.

"Reed, lets see if we can get to the surface for a closer look." he ordered. 

"Aye, Sir." Reed replied.

Archer looked at Trip who just blinked, lowering his head, staring at the floor, looking so tired and weak.

"Get well soon, Trip." Archer forced a smile but Trip didn't respond. His captain then put on a straight face, patted him on the shoulder, turned his heal and walked out. Reed began to follow him but turned and looked at Trip. The commander didn't move except for his chest heaving in and out.

"Commander?" Reed asked him with curiosity. "Last night – when you mentioned someone getting hurt – what exactly were you talking about?" Trip lifted his head and looked at the Lieutenant, confused.

"What?" 

"Last night… you mentioned someone –" 

"I heard ya, Malcolm. And I have no idea what yer talkin' about." Trip raised his voice. Reed scoffed.

"You said something about… Judianna." Reed raised an eyebrow, worried. Trip's tired and bemused eyes glared at Reed, searching for an answer. Then he remembered.

"Judianna? Why would I mention her?" he said, and looked down on the floor, perplexed. Reed stepped closer.

"Who's Judianna? You said someone hurt her." Reed asked curiously. Trip gave out a chuckle, still confused.

"She's one of my old girlfriends back on Earth." he looked up at Reed, who had lifted an eyebrow, obviously worried. "Don't gimme that look, Malcolm. I haven't the slightest idea why I would say somethin' like that." Trip then nervously struggled to lie back down on the propped-up head of the bed. Reed examined his friend, who seemed to wonder why he mentioned her as well. He wanted to help Trip figure it out but he had to get back to work and there were more serious matters at stake.

"Well. I'm sure it doesn't really matter. After all, she's back on Earth… right?" Reed asked. Trip paused, looking around the room, searching for an answer.

"Yeah…" is all he could say. Reed then sighed and grinned at is friend.

"Glad to see you're feeling much better." he told him, walked out, the infirmary doors closed behind him, and he walked down the corridor. 

But then the lieutenant stopped in his tracks, and quietly walked back to the doors. He peered through the winds and looked at Trip. Trip just sat there, puzzled and tired. It troubled him – maybe there really was something more to that girl. However, there was work to be done so Reed sighed and walked back down the corridor towards the bridge. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Trip slowly opened his eyes. The light hurt his eyes and he had a restless night. He woke up every few hours making it seem like forever. The doctor paced about the room, feeding his creatures. He started to think of what Tisk'rar would do to him if he ever saw him again, imagining the blade once again, glistening in the light and the shadows. Yet, he felt himself powerful beyond words as he imagined himself thrusting the same blade into his enemy. He grinned at the thought of it.

But then he heard the hiss of the entrance to the infirmary along with multiple footsteps coming closer. Captain Archer spoke to Doctor Phlox but Trip could barely make out what he was saying. Lifting his head, he saw through the white curtains, Reed and Mayweather standing beside Archer. They wore shades of brown, tan, and green clothing; Trip knew they were going to carry out their plan soon. After speaking with Archer, Phlox had him and Reed sit down. Trip now knew what was going on and slowly lifted himself to sit up, still listening to Archer explaining their mission. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Sir, I don't think we can pass off as Veekicians. We're not exactly as tall as them, if you know what I mean." Reed said halfhearted as Doctor Phlox put on replica scale-like ridges on his forehead. "Are these even what the Veekicians look like? I don't remember them like this."

"You must have missed something, Lieutenant. I'm going as a Veekician and the rest of you are going as Ziktolans – they're the species from their neighbor planet that they often make trade and business with." 

"Oh." Reed pondered for a moment. "Why do _you get to be a Veekician?"_

"Because I'm…" Archer, already with the Veekician scales on his temples, looked down at himself and sported a large grin "… taller." Reed, bashfully, rolled his eyes. 

"Aye, Sir." he leered at his captain. Everyone was more at ease but they admitted that what they were doing would be difficult and dangerous. But they were doing this for their friend and for themselves, being attacked so viciously.

"Cap'n?" Trip called as he pulled back one of the curtains, gritting his teeth. He was standing up, leaning on the biobed, wincing in struggle, and his chest was glistening with sweat. 

"Trip!" Archer and Mayweather leapt towards Trip, terrified.

"No, no." Trip held his hand up to block them. "I got it." The two backed down and all of them watched him, amazed to see Trip's quick recovery. It seemed as though Trip had enough and he hopped back on the foot of the bed. He gave out an exhausted sigh and looked his weary eyes straight into Archer's.

"I'm goin' with" he said, his face as serious as ever. Archer looked at the rest of the crew and then back at Trip, who was yearning for an answer.

"I can't let you go, Trip. You're in too bad of shape." Archer regretfully told him. "Besides, I thought you were terrified of –" 

"I know what I said." Trip raised his voice in persuasion "but I've been doin' a lot of thinkin' and I say… I'm goin' with ya." The captain frowned. He could tell how badly Trip wanted to go but felt it was best for him to stay. 

"I'm sorry, Trip. You're staying behind. You need your rest." Archer told him sternly and saw his friend's eager expression turn to rage. Angered, Trip then hopped back off the bed and tried to walk towards him but then fell and slammed against the hard, cold floor. It took the breath out of him and he moaned in pain. They all rushed to pick him up. His eyes were pierced in pain, and he pushed them away.

"I can do it myself!" he growled at them and coughed, clutching his stomach. It hurt badly but he got on his knees, one arm supporting himself on the floor, and the other still wrapped around his stomach. He tried to steady his breathing as he bit his lip, quickly grabbing the edge of the bed with his free hand. It was painful for everyone to see but they decided it was best to let him help himself. His legs trembled as he came off one knee. Still breathing heavily, he pulled himself forward, his fingers clawing into the padding of the bed. His other knee lifted and he brought himself up. Slowly, he lifted his head, still clutching his stomach, and looked at Archer. Archer was speechless and felt awful for letting Trip do this to himself but it made him feel better to see his friend in a much better condition. Trip's face was cold and angered, glaring at his captain. 

"I'm going, Jon." he said with his unsteady breath. The others looked at their captain for an answer. Archer lowered his head, trying to think of the right thing to say but decided it would be best to be straight with him. He looked at Trip, directly in the eyes.

"You're staying on the _Enterprise, right here, Commander." _

"Jon –" Trip started firmly.

"That's an order." Archer cut him off, and noticed that the doctor was finished with the others. Trip still stared at his friend, not knowing what to think. He didn't know whether to be angry at him anymore or not. Did he really want to go and confront Tisk'rar or was it just his impulsive behavior? His breathing was now even as his captain walked out with Reed and Mayweather following behind. 

_~TO BE CONTINUED…_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in months & months. I ran out of time cuz I was busy with school etc plus I had a **terrible case of writer's block J The ending is a little cheesy & perhaps clichéd but I don't care! I'm FINISHED!!!**

Warning for violence

^*^*^*CHAPTER 10*^*^*^

Captain Archer, Lieutenant Reed, and Ensign Mayweather were now on the surface. As usual, they took a shuttlepod and hid it where no one would detect it. It was difficult, for the Veekicians had very advanced technology but luckily not advanced enough. The three walked nearly two miles to the city and began their search of Tisk'rar, and they got some tips from an ambassador on where they might find the captain that had disappeared as well. They mingled about the crowded streets full of Veekicians and a few Ziktolans here and there, still keeping each other in sight. This would be a difficult search but it was worth all the time and effort.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Dr. Phlox hummed as he examined his medical supplies and records, occasionally looking back at the bed where Commander Tucker lay, calmly sleeping. The commander's condition really had improved remarkably. It was the right thing for the captain to make him stay aboard the _Enterprise because the commander simply wasn't ready to go, physically and, to a point, psychologically. Phlox admired the captain's judgments and sighed in contentment at the lazy day for the doctor. His creatures were making loud squeaking noises behind him and he grumbled._

"Oh all right, I'm coming! Just let me get your…" he stopped. A blow to the head knocked him to the floor with a thud. Trip stood there, breathing heavily, staring at the doctor flat on his back with his large belly heaving up and down. The commander caught himself smiling.

"Sorry, doc. I gotta do this. Hell, I'm not… even sure…" he was interrupted by his own hacking cough. His throat was sore from the dry air. He found his uniform and grabbed it.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Commander! I had no idea that the captain let you out of the infirmary," said a crewman. Trip supported himself against the doorway of the entrance to the shuttle bay. His hand clutched his side and his hair was soaked with sweat. "Commander, are you all right?"

"Stay right there!" Trip moaned. The crewman stopped in his steps, confused. Trip winced as he pulled out a phase pistol from his side and slowly limped towards him.

"Sir? What's going on?" he asked out of fear. Trip glared at him and tried to stand up straight. He groaned and fell to his knees as he felt the pain of his stretching muscles. The crewman tried to help him up but Trip pointed the phase pistol directly at his face. 

"No, you're gonna stay as far away from me as you can as long as I can still see your face.  Now, move it," he grunted. The crewman stepped back, watching Trip stand up, crouching. "After I get in the shuttlepod, you're gonna go in there and release the bay doors on my command." The crewman sighed in relief.

"Alright, Commander. That's fair to me."

"Don't patronize me, Crewman. You try anything, it won't be worth it."

"Whatever you say, Commander," the crewman said coldly. Frustrated, Trip's blood began to impatiently boil. 

"Get a move on!" he yelled, pointing his phase pistol directly at his head. The crewman stood motionless.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Archer and Mayweather stayed close as Reed had cautiously wandered off by himself. He thought about his friend, about his pain and his struggle. Even though he hadn't been really close with anyone, he felt closest to Trip. Trip listened, he gave advice, and he encouraged, and was a great commanding officer, no matter how many times he had questioned his orders. 

Something bleeped under his coat and he quickly and inconspicuously hid in an alley. He checked to see if anyone was looking as he pulled out his scanner. 

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself, grimacing. He heard loud footsteps and backed up against the wall, pulling out his phase pistol. Slowly, he peered his head around the corner eyeing another empty alley. There was a thump and another thump but he couldn't see anything. Then, to his surprise, something small and delicate was clawing at his leg. He jumped and pointed his pistol at it. It was some sort of ugly cat and he heavily sighed in relief. The cat meowed then hissed viciously as he tried to push it away. "Run along, filthy rodent."

Peering around the corner again to check again for the loud footsteps, the cat went silent. He rolled his eyes and turned his head back around.

"Stupid bloody… holy hell!"

"Hello, Lieutenant, its good to see you again!" the large man standing beside him in place of the cat bellowed, and laughed. Reed's eyes seemed to pop out of his sockets: It was the Veekician captain. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Do as I tell you, Crewman," Trip urged as his fingers trembled on the phase pistol trigger. "Now."

"I can't let you go, Commander. Not like this," the crewman talked calmly yet coldly. Trip had had enough. He shot the phase pistol and the crewman fell to the ground from the harsh stun. The commander hobbled over to the monitor where the bay doors would be released. He knew how to have them set without anyone there while he was in the shuttlepod. Soon, the controls were ready and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had to do something with the crewman to keep him safe and he turned around. The crewman was gone. His head whirled around to look for him, clutching his side that still hurt terribly.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"You failed to tell me about your other abilities, Captain," Archer paced around the tent which he, Mayweather, Reed, the Veekician captain, and other fellow Veekician crewmates gathered to discuss what they should do next. "It might have been useful to us."

"Relax, Captain Archer," the large man began. "Only a rare amount of the population is capable of these transformations. Out of the ones who can, can barely control it for a decent amount of time and…"

"I don't care how so little of your population are capable of it, there's a mad man out there that we need to find and bring to justice and it turns out we've been practically on a wild goose chase this entire time!" Archer was infuriated. It scared him how all this time on the planet they could've been seeing Tisk'rar walk right by without them knowing it. 

"Stay out of it, Archer," one of the Veekician officers said suddenly. "We will bring him to justice ourselves. There is no need for your help."

"You'll only get yourself into deeper trouble," the captain added. Archer walked up to his face and stared him coldly in the eyes.

"One of my crewmen was attacked by one of _your officers. He almost died. Whether Tisk'rar is your responsibility anymore or not, I am not just going to let him roam free. Not on this planet. Not on my watch," Archer's voice was cracking with anger. He saw the image of his friend's helpless body in his mind again and he couldn't stand it. _

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Son of a bitch," Trip mumbled. His heart raced in his chest out of fear. *Where the hell could did he go!?* His head spun, bringing on a headache, and he felt weary. 

"Nir eesk sha'vim lah toh!" something familiar growled and he twirled around, only to feel the blow of a huge fist. He lied on the floor, dazed in agony. His head was soon lifted, being pulled by the hair and he opened his eyes. It was Tisk'rar. He could smell the wretched scent and see the chilling smile. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Captain," Lieutenant Reed interrupted. Archer took a hold of himself and stood calmly.

"What is it, Malcolm?"

"Aren't you afraid for the commander on board, Sir?" Reed began. "Who knows where Tisk'rar might be hiding. Its probably unlikely but we should be careful." Archer thought over what his lieutenant had said. His heart skipped a beat. The commander might not be safe up there but surely they would've heard if something had gone wrong.

"Contact T'Pol and let her know," Archer ordered and stared back at the Veekicians distrustfully. 

"Yes, Sir," Reed complied and pulled out his communicator.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

There was a sharp sting flowing throughout Trip's body as he was slammed against the shuttlepod. His feet were off the ground and Tisk'rar had him by the throat. He grit his teeth and squinted his eyes hard at the pressure as his face turned a purple-ish red. The giant snarled as he plunged his huge fist into the helpless man's stomach. Trip tried to hack but his throat lodged his breathing, and his bloodshot eyes lolled to the back of his head. Tisk'rar dropped him to the floor and he landed with a loud thud. Nearly unconscious, Trip coughed violently and blood spewed from his mouth. The pain was unbearable and he slowly wrapped his arms around his stomach, unwilling to defend himself. *This is it Charles* he thought and felt his head pound *this is really it* 

"Get to your feet!" Tisk'rar growled. "Get up. Get up!" Trip still lied, barely aware of his surroundings anymore. He couldn't respond. His body was too weak and he could feel it die. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to lie in peace. *To hell with this bastard*. His arm was nearly ripped from his socket as Tisk'rar pulled him up. 

The giant grabbed a hold of his jaw with one hand and roughly clenched onto his shoulder with the other. The room was quiet now, except for the humming of the ship, and Tisk'rar stepped back. Trip didn't know what was to come next and he didn't care as long as the pain would soon go away. Everything was blurry, but he could see Tisk'rar's head go back, then plunge forward. It butted into his scull, square on the forehead.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Sir!" Reed exclaimed. "The commander is missing from sickbay!"

"What?!" Archer yelled.

"And the doctor was found unconscious. T'Pol is searching for him now."

"Dammit! We're getting the hell out of here," Archer ordered. He glared into the Veekician captain's eyes and stepped closer. "But we'll be back."  

The three men skirmished out of the tent as the Veekician captain stood silent with his men.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Trip's body was dropped to the cold floor like a rag doll. Impact after impact of the man's head seemed to hurt less and less. He felt numb about the whole thing, physically and psychologically. His eyes fluttered open at his attacker once more. He could see the hate, the bitter rage, the useless pleasure in seeing him dying in pain. *I now know what it feels like Judianna* Something was pulled from Tisk'rar's side and it shimmered. There was dried blood on it and the giant clenched it hard in his fist. 

Trip slowly closed his eyes and patiently waited.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	11. Chapter 11

^*^*^*CHAPTER 11*^*^*^

_"Charles… Charles…" he heard a soft voice. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the beautiful woman he had always remembered, leaning over him. _

_"Judianna!" he exclaimed and sat up. "God, I missed you." He brushed his hand on her soft cheek and gazed into her eyes and sweet smile._

_"I missed you too," she said and kissed him on the cheek. The vines flew wildly with the blowing wind and he could smell the air full of citrus. "But you have to go now."_

_"No, I'm fine right here," he said eagerly. "I want to be with you this time."_

_"Your whole life you've been dreaming of Starfleet, Charles. And my whole life has been dreaming of this opportunity," she replied and held his hand. "I'm happy, and you'll be happy." _

_Trip lowered his head and gently stroked her soft hand. He remembered why he had missed her so much and why it hurt. He lifted his head and looked back into her eyes._

_"I'm sorry," he said. "I could have been there for you."_

_"No," she smiled and shook her head. The sun shown through the trees and her skin glistened. "There was nothing you could have done and no one else could have done anything either. Just remember that, Charles. It wasn't your fault." She leaned in again for kiss, this time on the mouth, and he welcomed her. His eyes closed and he felt better, yet he still missed her more than anyone or anything. It was a long time ago the last time he had seen her. He still remembered everything about her, no matter how many times he would slip her into the back of his mind. She let go of the kiss and he stood silent, eyes closed, soaking it in._

_"Trip…" he heard a voice._

_"I'll always miss you…" he whispered._

"Trip…" the voice said again and someone nudged his shoulder. He slowly opened his weary eyes and saw his friend, Captain Archer standing over him with a smile. His throat was dry and his head ached, but nothing like before. *Before…* he thought. His eyes shot open and he sat up. "Easy there, buddy." 

"What happened?" Trip asked and looked around the infirmary. He heard someone clear their throat and saw Doctor Phlox enter. There was a large, grey bump by the Denoblean's hairline and Trip lowered his head. "Oh, hi Doc."

The doctor simply nodded his head happily yet awkwardly and scanned the commander's head. 

"You were attacked by Tisk'rar," the captain began then paused. "And luckily T'Pol and a security team had gotten there on time." Trip sighed and rubbed his cool skin on his forehead. 

"How long has it been," he asked. "What about Tisk'rar?"

"A few days," Archer said. "Trust me, Tisk'rar is being dealt with on his planet… justly… the Veekician captain sends me his regards. How do you feel?" Trip went over everything that had happened in the shuttle bay. The crewman, Tisk'rar, and, vaguely, the anguish he went through when he was beaten to a pulp. He still didn't understand what happened but didn't care to hear about it just yet.

"Much better," he finally said. "But it really depends on what the doc thinks." He turned his head and looked at Phlox. The doctor grinned and turned off his scanning mechanism. 

"Like before, 'you've improved remarkably'," he replied and grinned. Trip felt himself smile.

"When can I have my engineer back to work?" Archer asked. *Ahhh… back to work* Trip thought *I could use some of that*

"Don't be too hasty, Captain, it will be a couple days before he can recover enough to get back to his duties. But he will be fine… this time," Phlox assured them and walked out with a crooked smile. Archer sighed and looked at his friend's bruised face.

"Glad ya made it, Trip," he said. "You have no idea how worried I was."

"Yeah, got myself a little scared too," Trip said and smiled. "And I owe ya an explanation…"

"No," Archer stopped him and held up his hand. "Not now." Trip took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Alright… Sir…" he said. Archer stood up straight and stood next to the curtains.

"See ya in the Captain's Mess in the morning? Oh-nine-hundred?" his captain inquired. Trip chuckled.

"See ya then, Jon," he said and watched his smirking friend walk through the curtains. Someone else had apparently been patiently waiting outside and walked in after greeting his captain. "Well, hello Malcolm. How've ya been?"

"Fine, Sir," Lieutenant Reed said dryly. "You?"

"Well, ya must've heard our entire conversation… I'm fine," Trip joked. Malcolm managed a smile.

"I'm glad, Sir," he said and walked closer to the bed. His eyes then twinkled curiously at him. "May I ask, Sir?"

"What ever you'd like, Mal, I got plenty of time," Trip said and shifted himself in a more comfortable position. Reed looked at him strangely.

"I'm still curious about that woman you mentioned a few days ago, you know, after…" Reed left the sentence open for Trip to finish it how he'd liked. Trip took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"Judianna, you mean?" he asked. Reed nodded his head. "She was one of my old girlfriends, like I said. I left her for the academy and she left me for her new career on New Berlin." He paused and looked Reed straight in the face. He hadn't really told anyone about this but felt comfortable telling of it now. "One day, I got the news from her family that she had been attacked. And murdered…" Reed sat soaking in what he had been told.

"Oh, I had no idea," the lieutenant said.

"The murder wasn't intentional but the attack was. Apparently, she just got in the way of some sort of disagreement in a bar between her new boyfriend and some alien guy… with a very short temper," he said and thought over it. It scared the living hell out of him what Tisk'rar did to him and he foolishly tried to avenge Judianna, getting himself nearly killed again. He shook his head and looked at the surprised face of his friend, Reed.  

"I'm sorry, Trip," Reed said and lowered his head. "And I'm glad you're alright." Trip brought himself to smile again after a long pause and patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks, Mal, I 'preciate it," he said. The lieutenant stood up straight and stood by the curtains.

"See you around, Commander," he said sternly with a proud smirk. Trip chuckled and raised a hand and his friend walked out.

Trip sighed happily and lied back down, flat on the biobed. He thought of his friends: the friends he lost, the friends he left back on Earth, the friends he had on the _Enterprise, and the friends he would make… and keep… in the years to come. He smiled at the thought of what would throw itself into his life next. He knew he would go through pain again, for the universe was a dangerous and awesome place. But he loved it. He loved his life and loved his friends. His eyes became tired and his body relaxed._

His mind was at peace, and he fell into a deep sleep.

**~THE END~**


End file.
